Fundemonium
Fundemonium is the fourth episode of Season 3. Plot After the car company Hugh works for decides to close down and leave for good because everyone has a car now, the Neutrons are faced with the awful prospect of moving. To stay in Retroville, Jimmy finds a newspaper help wanted ad for inventing new toys. A while later, Hugh becomes a toy inventor, and invents a hybrid doll called Baby Quackers, but the remote is makeshift and doesn't budge. So Jimmy went down to his lab and updated Baby Quackers with sleek arms, renaming it Baby Quackers 3000. Even Jimmy invented a better remote which gives it the ability to walk, destroy stuff with karate moves, and having state-of-the-art wee-wee transistors. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen are devastated about losing Jimmy and try to replace him with Bolbi and suffer from boredom. Hugh shows everyone at his new job Baby Quackers 9000, and it did the same things the toy does, much to the astonishment to his peers. So when Hugh returns home, he announced himself as assistant vice junior toy inventor and Krelman Toy. Hugh began to invent more and more toys, such as a remote controlled mallard plane, a hydraulic high-jumping duck pogo stick, and finally a green tank with a dirty princess head turret toy called the The Malibu Death Machine. After so many days Jimmy began to feel so sleepy that he decides to take a nap. So when Hugh arrives into Jimmy's lab, he sees Jimmy still sleeping, then he finds the toy, he mistakes Jimmy's Nanobots for talking batteries and they escape to wreak havoc on Retroville. Ultimately, Jimmy reunites with Carl and Sheen to stop the Nanobots. Thinking quickly, Jimmy reprograms the Baby Quackers 9000's remote and fires at the The Malibu Death Machine, causing the pee from Baby Quackers to explode out of the massive toy, then it shrinks down to normal size. Carl and Sheen praise Jimmy's bravery, but they're still a little disappointed that Jimmy and his family still has to move, but Hugh announced that the battle with the Malibu Death Machine was on a tabloid article. But Hugh said that Krelman Toy has to send him to the headquarters in New York, which makes Jimmy sad, along with the boys, but Hugh then tells them he turned them down and because practically everyone’s car was trashed in the rampage, Mallard Motors is back in business, which means the boys will have their friendship toward each other. Quotes Hugh: Jimbo, go up and start packing. Gotta move if I want to keep my job. Jimmy: We're moving?! Carl: You're moving?! Sheen: Your dad has a job? Judy: So, your father's company is moving. That means our lives are ruined! I mean... Jimmy: I can’t believe Mallared Motors is leaving Retroville! Everyone in town buys their cars there! ---- Red Nanobot: You have anger issues. Orange Nanobot: (while hitting Red Nanobot) Yes, this is helping. 'Trivia' *This is the last episode and the only Season 3 episode where Jimmy makes a Brain Blast. *Hugh's job was revealed in an issue of Nickelodeon Magazine promoting the movie. This is the first time it is used in the series. *The mask the Nanobots wear is possibly a reference to Silence of the Lambs. '' *The instrumental that plays in the episode sounds like Outkast's 2003 hit song "Hey Ya". *Derryville is named after Debi Derryberry. *Carl says "Hasta la vista babies" a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous line from ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day "Hasta la vista baby" which originated from the classic Jody Watley song "Looking for a New Love." *It's revealed Jimmy's home phone number is 555-9756, as evidenced by the "For Sale" sign. *This is the last episode the Nanobots appear in. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast